


Miraculust: The Adventures of Lustybug and Chad Noir

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Crack, Cuckquean, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Foot Jobs, Hawkmoth is a simp, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng gets screwed by every part of Adrien Agreste's Body, Master/Pet, Multi, Not Serious, Sexual Humor, Thirsty Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The harpy, Lila Rossi, and every cruel method of psychological torture imaginable had failed to break Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but Hawkmoth has finally done it! He has finally managed to akumatize the civilian Ladybug.Who knew that just being a hard-up sexually-frustrated teenager would work where all other plans had failed?Paris is about to fall to a pair of villains beyond Hawkmoth's ability to control: Lustybug and her partner, Chad Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	Miraculust: The Adventures of Lustybug and Chad Noir

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is really filthy and ridiculous. Expect a great deal of porny language and irrational smut situations. 
> 
> Do _not_ expect to emerge with your mental purity or sanity intact.

Like all great tragedies excluding such pedestrian twaddle as _Hamlet_ , _Antigone_ , _King Lear_ – not to be confused with the unpleasantly woeful reimagining _Lear_ by Bond, _Edward_ Bond – and the original _Star Trek: The Motion Picture_ – it started with a photoshoot and a broken vibrator.

Marinette had just retired to her room after a lengthy day at school during which she had been warding off Lila's nonsense and stewing in outrage as lies piled atop lies. The situation was all the worse because her one trustworthy and emotionally-supportive, if passive, ally, Adrien, was absent due to an extensive photoshoot.

Normally, she would have clambered up to her bed to enjoy some “personal time” after a tough day so that she could release some of the tension and forget about the insane levels of stress that she was living under what with her responsibilities as guardian, Lila's surprisingly apt “lying disease,” and the school work that was piling up, but just as she was reached into her drawer, she was interrupted by a text message notification.

Humming in thought, she stroked her palm over the thin curves of her favourite vibrator and pondered ignoring her phone. The smooth, slightly spungy rod sat comfortably familiar and well-used in her hands. Its curved jet-black surface with a few neon green highlights was broken by a rounded protrusion that arched upwards from just below the mid-point so that when she eased it into herself, the vibrating nub hit just the right spot.

Granted, she had to get herself nice and wet beforehand because over-stimulation was no fun, but when she was frantic and sweating and needy after having flicked through a yaoi manga or two, or ogled some choice Adrien Agreste photos ( _yum-yum!_ ), this old familiar friend was _perfect_ at stimulating just the right spot. 

This is my vibrator. There are many like it, but this one is mine.

Mm.

Unfortunately, with a sorrowful sigh, she had to abandon her good friend and stalk over to her cell phone because it was now blowing up.

Pity. She wanted to be the one blowing up.

Or blowing something.

That something being Adrien's dick.

Her thighs clenched at the thought of Adrien Agreste losing control of himself and forcing her down to her knees. He was so innocent and naïve; the prospect of breaking him into a rough and lustful mess just for _her_ was ... _Ugh_!

So hot.

A hand began to trace the edges of her breast as she imagined how tentative and gentle he would be at first until he _snapped_.

Out of a sense of responsibility, she checked on the messages, despite her certainty that it was just Alya pestering her about the Ladyblog or Ladybug identity suspicions again.

She was wrong.

 _**My Husfriend:** _ _Hey, Mari! I just wanted to pass on these shots from my shoot. It was actually a lot of fun this time!_

 _**My Husfriend:** _ _I got to wear this sick outfit!_

 _**My Husfriend:** _ _It's a completely different aesthetic and I LOVE it!_

 _**My Husfriend:** _ _My father didn't really like the results._

 _**My Husfriend:** _ _You've got such a great eye for fashion._

 _**My Husfriend:** _ _Let me know what you think?_

Sweet merciful Tikki.

She twitched spastically.  
  
Everywhere.

Because that... that was...

Her cell phone trembled in her hand as she began to collapse to her chaise in a near swoon.

Women shouldn't be allowed to see this.

No women but her at least, because no one but her could appreciate it properly.

Men shouldn't be allowed to see this either. The human race would die out if every man in the world had his switch flipped and turned gay.

This had to be hidden for the _world's_ sake.

Sweat had already broken out on her brow and she swept it from her eyes with the back of a wrist.

This... this would _kill_ people. Like, every straight and bi woman in the world.

And they'd be _begging_ for it too: _Come on, daddy, kill me!_

Begging for it on their _knees_ in front of that shirtless chiselled perfection that was Adrien Agreste.

But salivating over...

He was wearing leather pants and a smile and nothing else.

Leather pants that were plastered to his thick thighs and crotch like a second skin. The fine vee of his hip-bones arched down into the curves of his waistline as he threw a searing smirk towards the camera, cocking his head to the side with a flirtatious wink that could stop hearts and cure _droughts_ with the floods that it inspired.

The next shot.

Ass.

No, no, no!

She meant...

...ass.

Was that what she meant?

She licked her lips at the tight, well-muscled curves of _ass_ as Adrien peered over his shoulder at the camera, smouldering, undressing her, eating her alive with those deep and rich green eyes that wanted to just _ruin_ her.

Could you get fucked by a pair of eyes?  
  
Because that's what they were doing to her right now.

Fucking her _raw_ and telling her to “Take it, you _slut_!”

Eyes were very expressive. They communicated a lot.

How about an ass?

She was inventive. Clever.

Could she figure out a way to get fucked by that perfect leather-clad ass?

Mm. If she angled her hips just right while Adrien was on his stomach, she could probably grind herself against the flexing muscles of _'dat ass_ as he looked back over his shoulder in just the same way he was right now in that photo.

Grabbing her vibrator because she needed it, and needed _it_ hard, she scrabbled up the stairway to her loft, cell phone in hand, as she tore off her clothes and flopped onto her bed in nothing but her less than dry panties. Her thumbs curled under the thin straps of her functional, white and semi-translucent underwear so that she could ease the ache by ripping them off of her, ignoring the stickiness as she peeled them down.

Where they ended up, she had no idea.

Her eyes fell shut, the image of Adrien seared into her mind coming alive as he fell atop her, unable to control his lust.

The unthinkable occurred only about two minutes later, which was all the time she had needed to work herself up to _just_ trembling at the edge while staring at a photo of _'dat ass_ on her phone.

Taking a cue from _Julius Caesar_ , her best friend's betrayal occurred while he was stabbing her during an intimate moment of vulnerability.

Her vibrator died.

_Et tu, vibrator?_

And not like, dead batteries dead. Marinette kept it well charged.

Broke completely.

_Good night, sweet vibrator._

The ensuing enraged ranting and shrieking was so very similar to the screaming that had already been resounding throughout the bakery and driving away customers, while also attracting less desirable customers, that her parents ignored it. However, it also drew in another unwanted visitor in addition to skeevy patrons.

A little purple papillon fluttered its way into Marinette's room, bathing in the glorious rage and need of so tempting a target, and ducked into a poor, defenceless dead vibrator.

Not the way that Hawkmoth had thought he'd be akumatizing Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but as a successful business mogul who had clawed his way up to the pinnacle of the fashion industry, Gabriel knew that you seized the opportunities that life gave you.

Out of politeness, he averted his mental eyes from the sweaty, nubile, (and legal) teen with a surprisingly cut and trim figure who was writhing on her bed, diddling herself fruitlessly with the broken remains of her vibrator in a depraved act of necrophilia that just wasn't enough because no “good vibrations” meant no stimulation to the proper spot meant no orgasm.

He looked away because even years after his wife's death he was still thoroughly pussy-whipped; Papillon and had no interest in brunettes or jailbait.

The simp.

“ _Lustybug, I-”_

“ _Can you get me dicked-down by Adrien Agreste?!"_ Marinette screamed mentally while trying to finger herself, the tension building up within her gut with no possible relief in sight. " _If not, fuck off!”_

“ _I-ugh-”_

“ _Come on!”_ Which was really half an order to herself, yet it availed her not. Audibly _,_ she groaned. Even trying to swirl her thumb over her clit was fucking _useless_!

“ _... yes?”  
  
“Then fucking __take_ _me already, asshole!”_

Marinette emerged almost unchanged save for a (un)healthy increase in cup size that had her weighing her breasts in both hands, mutely impressed by her curves and the increased sensitivity. Little tingles raced from her palms to her spine just from hefting the weight of her now pendulous bosom.

She checked behind her to find her ass had been similarly enhanced. Her butt had always been taut and bony. Nothing like Alya's lusciously tasty curves that Marinette would never admit that she stared at sometimes during their sleepovers because Dupain-Cheng had been a vanilla wuss, thirst for Adrien Agreste aside.

Lustybug, on the other hand, had no problems admitting that she'd always wanted to turn their sleep-overs into something out of a lesbian awakening porno and tap her best friend's scrumptiously thicc butt.

And speaking of assets: now, her plump and rolling rear was a major suffocation hazard, and as she admired it, she looked forward to starting her murder spree.

Tiny ladybug spotted pasties dotted her nipples, teasing with a revealing hint of her areola, while the rest of her body was all-but bare with merely a pair of lacy red crotchless panties.

She couldn't _wait_ to show that off to Paris while Adrien sheathed himself inside of her, after which maybe Alya and Kagami could clean her up while Chat Noir and Luka masturbated furiously over being cucked.

She was perfect.

At least she thought that she was.

And that was the best part: the confidence to just _do_ whatever she felt like, especially Adrien Agreste.

With that pleased self-appraisal, and ignoring the tiny, droning voice of Hawkmoth in her mental ear, Lustybug burst from her bedroom window.

Symbols of good luck they may have been, but Ladybugs were predators, after all.

And Lustybug was on the hunt for some sweet and salty meat.

Paris learned of her might quickly.

Chat Noir was the first hero to fall because, well, he was a pussy who was always thinking with his dick anyways, so he succumbed to her lust powers readily. He just rolled up onto his back and started pawing at the air, splaying himself for Lustybug's approval as he showed off the growing bulge in his pants.

“What a filthy animal you are, Chat,” Lustybug sneered, shocked when he only nodded eagerly.

To reward him for his eager submission, Lustybug planted her foot to his crotch, cooing about what a good kitten he was. She ground her sole into the heated bulge, clothed toes tracing the outlined edges of Chat's kitty-hood while growing progressively more impressed by the size that _must_ have been affected by her Akuma orgy aura.

There was no way that he could naturally have as nice a bulge as _Adrien_.

“Oh? Too bad you're never going to get to use this. You're just going to be a good little pet for Adrien to play with when he gets bored.” The demeaning objectification and pet-play – which was a new kink for her – was accompanied by a few squishing thrusts with her toes that pressed into his balls.

He was arching his back off the rooftop, murring low in his throat in moments, humping into her probing toes until she withdrew her leg and trailed up his stomach, offering him her foot. Without hesitation, he had rolled up onto his knees.

Clawed hands gripped her calf with reverent squeezes as he brought the red-jumpsuited foot to his mouth to kiss.

“Good kitty.” The most modest of praise, more a contemptuous insult than anything else, had him shuddering.

After taking several minutes to handle, or... footle, her kitty, she ordered her new willing slave – and that's what he'd been from the start, really – to pleasure her with his mouth before heading out to find Adrien Agreste so that he could give her the phenomenal dicking down that she had always wanted – _needed_ – but was too afraid to acknowledge due to her “safe” silly school girl crush.

The only time that Dupain-Cheng had been honest with herself were those late-night hours in the dark of her bedroom

After a _proper_ dicking down, she'd get the model to do the same thing to Chat Noir, Luka, Nino, Kagami, and Alya while Lustybug watched because she, again unlike Marinette, was not afraid to admit that she had a cuckqueen fetish and was, like, completely bisexual.

Actually, walk that back.

Kagami would be eating her out while the other four got dicked down.

Mm. _Yeah_.

Then dry anal and maybe some tentacles on Lila and Chloe.

Scratch that. No tentacles. Too cliche and too Japanese. She already had enough racist twits making incorrect assumptions regarding her ethnicity. There was no need to exacerbate that issue.

Race-play stuff was not one of Lustybug's kinks.

Gangbang? Bukkake? Mind-break?

Orgasm denial?

Ooh. Definitely orgasm denial.

She _Smutty Charmed_ up some female chastity belts.

They were suitably spiked and, to Lustybug's surprise, they still allowed for anal.

Could girls cum from pure anal?

She sat on a rooftop, trailing her hands over the metallic plates and straps, all suitably reverse-ladybug spotted, while patting Chat's head and giving him skritches while he mewed and butted up against her leg until he finally dove in to eat her out.

While somewhat distracted by an expert tongue lashing, Lustybug used the careful and inventive analytical mind that had saved Paris from destruction a hundred times over to devise an experiment to answer her question regarding female anal orgasms. The Anal Orgasm Study – with a suitable number of trials to be conducted so as to yield a statistically significant sample size – would involve Chloe, Lila, chastity belts, yo-yo bondage, and a double-headed dildo.

After she came into Chat's eager mouth, she once again ordered him to depart and find a real man to give her a proper dicking down: Adrien Agreste.

Kitty had a poor memory, it seemed.  
  
When Chat Noir dropped his transformation, and then his pants, to reveal Adrien Agreste's dick, Lustybug, mouth watering in eager anticipation and eyes wide, fell to her knees in prayerful thanks to her god, ready to worship.

Fortunately, she had her crotchless panties on and not her usual costume. The crotch of her regular, plasticky attire would basically be a _Slip N' Slide_ at this point – one that she would have really wanted Adrien's dick to ride for the next ten years straight.

Right before she started trying to go down on him, she whimpered out profuse apologies for ever having dominated him because the idea of a faux-innocent Adrien Agreste who let out the _beast_ that he was, dominating an entire harem of super-heroes cum fuck-toys and villains while in a leather gimp suit was, like, the hottest thing that she could imagine.

So, in penance for her sins against him – _Forgive me, daddy; I've been a bad girl!_ – she ordered him to _ruin_ her and dom her while also delighting in cucking her as much as she loved being cucked.

Which, for the record, was a lot.

Gifting her with the tasty meal for which she had thirsted for so long, Adrien grabbed her by the pigtails and used another hand to steady himself.

And thus began the Miraculust Adventures of Lustybug and Chad Noir.


End file.
